Silent Voice
by The Knight and The Mistress
Summary: Naoto Shirogane, seorang detektif wanita yang handal. Sebuah kasus yang sulit menunggunya. Akankah dia dan asistennya, Souji Seta memecahkan kasus sulit ini? AU. P3xP4 Crossover. Please Read & Review!
1. Prologue

**Silent Voice**

**Disclaimer : P3 and P4 is owned by ATLUS**

**A creation of Sir Knight and The Mistress**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, Chara's death **_(mungkin?)_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_Dunia mempunyai rotasi mengitari matahari. Rotasi itu menghasilkan pergantian hari. Dalam setiap hari, ada berjuta kisah kehidupan insan manusia dan penghuni jagat raya lainnya. Termasuk hari ini. Sebuah kisah telah terbentuk._

.

.

Kisah ini tentang seorang detektif wanita yang dijuluki '_Detective Princess_'. Detektif wanita berambut biru pendek itu adalah seorang detektif yang sangat handal dan sudah memecahkan banyak kasus sulit. Apakah kau ingin tahu siapa namanya? Namanya Naoto Shirogane, umurnya masih lima belas tahun. Masih sangat muda, bukan? Tapi usia muda tidak menghalangi tingkat kompetensinya dalam memecahkan kasus. Dia juga sudah terlatih dan seorang penembak yang jitu. Matanya berwarna biru yang menambah esens misterius di dalamnya. Misterius seperti kasus-kasus yang telah dan akan dipecahkannya. Entah sebanyak apa kasus yang dilihat oleh permata birunya itu. Jika kau melihat orang ini, kau bisa menyimpulkan dia orang yang pendiam, tenang, dan sepertinya pintar.

Dia tinggal di '_Shirogane Detective Agency_', sebuah kantor detektif yang selalu ramai oleh permintaan tolong akan kasus-kasus rumit. Kakeknya, ayahnya, ibunya, serta kedua kakaknya juga termasuk detektif-detektif handal. Yah, bisa dikatakan mereka adalah keluarga detektif. Ia sekarang hanya bersama asisten kakeknya yang bernama Yakushiji dan seorang pelayan wanita. Kadang jika ada kasus, ia meminta pertolongan seorang detektif handal yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai asisten keluarga Shirogane. Namanya Souji Seta. Dia adalah seorang detektif tampan, pintar, cerdas yang selalu membantu Naoto. Entah kenapa Naoto merasakan suatu rasa yang aneh terhadap pria itu.

.

_Dan bumi serta kisahnya pun kembali berputar membawakan kisah ini.

* * *

_

**Author's Note** :

**Hayato Arisato**_'s__ here! Halo! Kenal saya author yang paling abal ini (yang sering nyampah dan berkeliaran di fandom megaten tercinta ini)? XD_

_Ini adalah fic collab saya dengan _**Moiriscarlett. **_Sebenarnya saya gak terlalu banyak nulis. Ide dan kata-kata yang diperbagus ini hasil dari sang nona _**Moiriscarlett**_._

_Terima kasih sudah membaca! XDD  
_

_Maaf jika ada kesalahan! Kami manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan._

_**Mind to Review?** XD  
_


	2. The Beginning of Everything

**Silent Voice**

**Disclaimer: P3 and P4 aren't mine nor his nor ours. ATLUS is the owner. Isn't it sad?**

**A creation of Sir Knight and the Mistress**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Chara's death **_(mungkin?)

* * *

_

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything

Matahari tersenyum cerah di atas tahta langit siang berhiaskan awan-awan putih yang mirip dengan sekumpulan malaikat putih yang sedang berbaris acak di langit. Angin meniupkan rahasia kecil dalam semilirnya dan burung-burung menjawab semilir itu dengan serenada siulan ciptaan mereka.

Sungguh pagi yang menyejukkan.

Naoto Shirogane sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Membuka berbagai berkas-berkas yang entah apa isinya.

Ia menemukan satu berkas yang menarik dengan tulisan _'Kuzunoha Clan_' dengan huruf-huruf hitam yang tebal di atasnya. Ia tertarik untuk membacanya. Tapi, seorang pelayan wanita mendatanginya sebelum ia sempat membuka berkas tersebut. Pelayan cantik tadi membawa nampan dengan secangkir kecil teh di atasnya.

"Teh pagi, Naoto." kata sang pelayan wanita, sambil menaruh teh di atas meja kerja Naoto.

"Terima kasih, Margaret. Ke mana Elisa? Biasanya dia yang membawakan teh untukku." tanya Naoto sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Ah, anda lupa, ya? Elizabeth dan Theodore ikut dengan Minato_-san_ dan Kaori_-san_." jawab si pelayan wanita yang setelah tidak diselidiki bernama Margaret.

Keluarga Shirogane mempunyai 3 pelayan, yaitu Margaret, Elizabeth, dan Theodore. Mereka kakak beradik

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa. Eh, Theo juga?"

"Ya, tentu saja, nona. Hmmm... Sekarang, apakah anda butuh sesuatu?" kata Margaret sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Margaret. Sekarang aku mau membaca ini dulu." entah kenapa wajah Margaret terlihat terkejut saat melihat apa yang akan dibaca oleh Naoto.

Naoto baru saja akan membukanya, tapi-

TING TONG! Margaret bersyukur dalam hati, 'Untunglah, ada tamu. Naoto tidak jadi membuka berkas itu.'

"Siapa, ya?" tanya Naoto dengan wajah penasaran. Ia beranjak ke pintu rumahnya.

Saat ia membuka pintu, seorang pria berambut abu-abu berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya cukup tampan dengan permata yang mengalirkan benih-benih keberanian dan kebijaksanaan. Dia adalah Akihiko Sanada, seorang inspektur muda yang handal.

"Sanada_-san_, ada apa?" tanya Naoto sambil menatap wajah pemuda itu.

"Naoto, ya?" kata Akihiko. "Err, ada Kaori gak?"

"Kenapa Akihiko_-san_? Mau ajak _onee-chan_ kencan?" tanya Naoto. Padahal kata-kata itu menggoda, tapi ekspresi wajah Naoto tampak datar tak berekspresi.

Langsung saja, wajah Akihiko memerah. "Eng- Enggak, kok! Cuma ada kasus sulit mau minta bantuan kakakmu. Jadi… Ada gak?"

"Sayang sekali, Akihiko_-san_. Dia sedang sibuk akan kasus lain."

"Kalau begitu, Shirogane_-san_ ada?"

"Kakek juga tidak ada."

"Kalau Minato?"

"_Onii-chan_ bersama _onee-chan_."

"Jadi tinggal…" kata Akihiko dengan muka kecewa.

"…Aku. Entah kenapa aku merasa Sanada_-san_ meremehkanku." potong Naoto dengan wajah muram.

" Maaf. Cuma rasanya lebih asyik bersama mereka. Oke, ada kasus yang cukup sulit sampai kami para polisi cukup kewalahan."

"Kasus seperti apakah itu?" tanya Naoto dengan wajah penasaran bercampur sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan." kata Akihiko dengan wajah serius.

* * *

**A/N**: **Moiriscarlett **_takes over, yo__! Hey, pretty dudes! Saya biasanya bertapa di fandom APH. Tapi, Om Hayato dengan mudahnya menyeret saya kesini. . Jadi, bagi yang gak kenal saya, salam kenal~_

_Seperti yang sudah dibilang Om _**Hayato Arisato-**_si Einstein mata kubil, ini adalah fic collab saya dengan __dia_**. **_Di chapter ini malah saya yang gak terlalu banyak nulis. Saya cuma baca, edit dikit. Enak, kan, jadi saya? -dipasung- But I'll make it up in the next chapter._

_Kasus akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya, jadi mohon sabar karna saya ini kurang produktif. Maklum, anak sekolahan yang mau ujian TwT -curcol-_

_Thanks for reading~!_

_Maaf jika ada kesalahan! Kami manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Apalagi saya, dari lahir saya mah udah merupakan bentuk yang salah dari kesalahan._

**A/N : Hayato Arisato. **_Maaf kurang panjang. Karena, kami akan menghadapi UN. Thanks to **kapal kertas** dan **toganeshiro-chan **atas Review-nya yang berharga yang meningkatkan semangat kami! XDD_

_Thanks for reading!_

_**So… Would you mind to review~? **_


	3. Rooftop

**Silent Voice**

**Disclaimer: P3 and P4 aren't mine nor his nor ours. ATLUS is the owner. Isn't it sad?**

**A creation of Sir Knight and the Mistress**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Chara's death **_(mungkin?)_

_

* * *

_

"Kasus seperti apakah itu?" tanya Naoto.

"Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan." kata Akihiko dengan wajah serius.

.

Chapter 2: Case I - Rooftop

Akihiko mengeluarkan sebuah map besar yang ia bawa. Di dalamnya terdapat detil-detil serta petunjuk dari berbagai kasus yang akan dipecahkan. Lalu, ia menarik secarik kertas dari dalam map itu.

"Lihatlah ini." katanya sambil memberikan kertas itu kepada Naoto.

Kertas itu berwarna _beige_ dengan sebuah lambang jaring laba-laba hitam dengan mawar putih terjerat di tengahnya. Kertas itu berbau campuran antara alkohol dan zat lain yang baunya tidak kalah menyengat. Di atas kertas itu, tertulis semacam pesan dengan tinta berwarna merah darah.

'_Semoga angin mengantarnya ke surga-dimanapun itu._

_Semoga angin membawanya ke sisi Tuhan-siapapun Dia._

_Dan duka kami akan disematkan pada butiran debu_

_yang dibawa angin kepada-Nya.'_

"Apa ini, Akihiko_-san_?" tanya Naoto setelah membaca kertas itu.

"Ini ditemukan di sebelah jasad korban." jawab Akihiko.

"Semacam petunjuk?" tanya Naoto sambil membolak-balik kertas itu.

"Yaaah, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, apa yang ditunjukan oleh pesan ini, kami tidak tahu." jawab Akihiko sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naoto terus membolak-balik kertas itu, berusaha mencari petunjuk lain yang bisa membantu. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Naoto pun meletakkan kertas itu di mejanya.

"Detil kasusnya sendiri bagaimana, Akihiko_-san_?" tanyanya kepada Akihiko.

"Ah, ya! Aku sampai lupa. Hmmm, biar kujelaskan…"

.

.

.

"_Semua mundur! Ini area polisi! Mundur!"_

_Mari Hojo. 17 tahun. Umur yang cukup muda untuk meninggal._

"_KYAAAA! DARAAAH!"_

_Gadis malang. Semestinya dia tidak mendengarkanku. Ah, tapi biarlah. Orang yang sudah terlalu bodoh matinya pun mati bodoh._

"_Lapor, pak! Kami menemukan ini di sebelah jasad korban."_

_Ah, kertas itu. Ini pasti kerjaan dia. Dasar, Souris*. Suka bertingkah seenaknya._

"_Scan kertas itu! Ini tidak mungkin hanya kecelakaan!"_

_Tch. Si bodoh. Ketahuan kan ini bukan kecelakaan?_

"_Tapi, pak, bukti tidak cukup untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ini pembunuhan berencana. Mungkin saja korban menulis ini sendiri dan kertas ini jatuh bersama dia dari atap."_

_Anjing polisi yang hidungnya tidak bisa mengendus, eh? Anjing paling pintar._

"_Tidak! Mari tidak mungkin menulis itu! Dia pasti dibunuh!"_

_Diam, anak sialan! Sekutumu sudah mati. Relakan saja._

"_Sabar, Nona… Sudah, sudah… Biarkan para polisi yang mengurus semuanya." _

_.  
_

_Anjing pintar. Polisi memang anjing peliharaan paling pintar._

_._

_._

"Kerja bagus. Tapi untuk apa kau meninggalkan kertas itu, bodoh?"

"Ahahaha. Maaf, _Maîtresse_*. Hanya mau menambah kesan misterius. »

"PLAK!"

~~..~~

"…Begitulah kasusnya. Menurut salah satu temannya, ia naik ke atap karena ehm- pernyataan cinta. Dan beberapa detik sebelum ia 'terjatuh', terdengar suara ledakan dari atap." jelas Akihiko.

"Tidak ada petunjuk lagi?" tanya Naoto.

"Ada. Sekotak coklat." jawab Akihiko.

"Coklat?"

"Ya. Kami juga menemukan coklat yang berserakan di sekitar korban beserta kotaknya. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak ada hubungannya. Tidak ada sidik jari apapun di kotak coklat itu kecuali sidik jari korban."

Naoto terdiam sejenak. Ia mencerna setiap penjelasan Akihiko tentang kasus tadi.

"Jadi… Bersediakah kau membantu kami?" tanya Akihiko memecah keheningan.

"Baiklah."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

_**Moiriscarlett**__'s Note:_

Begitulah chapter buatan saya. Beda banget kan kesannya sama kalo dibuat Haya-tan? :D Ummm, maaf kalau pendek. Soalnya saya author awesome yang pemalas. Awesome, kan? /PLAK

Oh iya, kita berdua lagi masa Try Out II. Mohon doanya, ya! Merci*~

Maaf jika ada kesalahan! Kami manusia (yang terkadang agak-agak enggak) biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

Oh, iya, yang_ italic _itu ceritanya _flashback. _Terus bawahnya ada sedikit percakapan para pembunuh. Keren, kan~? /PLAK

_**Review,**__**s'il vous plaît***_

_*__Souris_ : Tikus (French)

_Maîtresse_ : Nyonya (French)

_Merci_ : Terima kasih (French)

_S'il vous plaît_ : Please (French)


End file.
